


Follow Me

by Hikoukigumo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikoukigumo/pseuds/Hikoukigumo
Summary: Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup and while celebrations are going strong in the common room Sirius can't help himself from acting on his feelings when he sees Remus looking so happy and carefree...and kissable.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 243





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :) This is my first fic in a long time. I've missed writing a lot and this pairing will never get old <3

The party was raging around them. Gryffindor had just beaten Slytherin to win the Quiddich Cup and the entire house was squashed into the common room celebrating. Every inch of the room was shrouded in red and gold; banners, scarves, flags, everything and James was the man of the hour. He had brought the game back from the very brink when he caught the snitch in the most spectacular manner Remus had ever seen. The Slytherin seeker had begun to dive-bomb to the ground, chasing the snitch but as he pulled up and skimmed along the grass, hand outstretched and on the very verge of victory James came sweeping in from the side and snatched those sweet 150 points right from the very tips of the Slytherin team’s fingers. 

James was being crowded and pushed around the room as everyone tried to congratulate him and give him a clap on the back. Remus was sitting sandwiched between Sirius and Peter on the sofa by the fire as they all laughed at James’ futile glances for help at them through the sea of bodies. They would go rescue him…eventually…when they felt he really needed it but for now he could pretend all he wanted but he was definitely still enjoying the attention. Remus was enjoying the company, grinning from ear to ear as Peter began to regale the story of James catching the snitch with particularly vigorous theatricals to go with it. Everyone else in their immediate company was howling with raucous laughter as well, so preoccupied in fact, that only Remus noticed when certain long slim fingers, belonging to one Sirius Black, crept onto his knee and trailed up his thigh. Remus jumped and sucked in a breath of air and holding it, face turning beetroot in the process. Sirius’ fingers continued to draw patterns into the other boys leg, grazing rather close to being indecent at points. Now Remus was used to being close to Sirius, they all basically lived on top of each other in those dorm rooms, but he was definitely not used to his touch being so…intimate. His brain must have been short-circuiting because he couldn’t seem focus on who he was, what was going on any further than his left thigh or what he should do about it. The feeling of his friend’s wandering fingers was getting the better of him and he needed to focus…focus…focus…snap out of it Remus!

Recovering from his shock, Remus grasped Sirius’ wrist and leaned over to murmur in the other boy’s ear

“What…are you doing Pads?”

The boy only gave him that mischievous smile and side-eye, “Whatever do you mean Moony?” followed by a slight squeeze to the upper thigh causing Remus to inhale sharply.

Remus was frozen all over again. He had thought about Sirius like this so many times but he had never dreamed in a million years that those feelings might be returned. What was even happening? It wouldn’t be inconceivable that Sirius had no idea what he was doing to his friend’s nerves but it was also incredibly unlikely.

“I..uh…I…” was all that Remus could get out

Sirius glanced around the room at all their friends and house-mates preoccupied with all of the fun and celebrations and leaned in close,

“Follow me.”

Remus felt the puff of breath on his ear and down his neck, continuing in a shiver down his spine. He watched as his friend got up from the sofa, trailing his fingers down to Remus’ knee as he went, and edged his way around the crowd towards the portrait hole. Remus was drawn out of his seat and after his friend as though under a charm. He couldn’t have broken it even if he had wanted to, and he most certainly did not. 

Once through the portrait hole and his feet touched down in the cold, dark corridor floor he looked around him, searching for Sirius. He noticed him down at the end of the corridor disappearing behind a tapestry, but not before he glanced back to check that Remus had seen him. 

“Lumos” Remus’ wand lit up the dark corridor and although it wasn’t after curfew yet, it was getting close.

Remus padded down the vast hallway in his socks, sticking close to the wall for no particular reason other than it felt less conspicuous. It was remarkable that you couldn’t hear the chaos going on in the common room outside of the portrait hole but the only sound echoing around Remus was the gentle scuff of his own socks on the hard floor. He peeled back the tapestry from the wall and peered around it, down the secret corridor. They had discovered it several months ago while running from the consequences of enchanting Professor Slughorn’s shoes to permanently tap dance whether he was in them or not.

Ducking around the corner behind the tapestry and disappearing into the narrow passageway behind it, Remus found the light from his wand illuminating the outline of his friend’s face where he was leaning against the wall a few feet further down the hall. Sirius was all lines and angles, his sharp jaw and long neck drove Remus insane. Pushing that thought down he leaned his right shoulder against the wall next to the other boy and crossed his arms. He was far enough away that they weren’t touching but close enough to be not entirely innocent. He waited for Sirius to make the first move with baited breath. He could feel that they were on the cusp of something new and hoped to Merlin that Sirius would be the one to push them over the edge. He wasn’t sure if he was brave enough to do it himself. 

“I’m sorry if I was over the line back there in front of everyone Moons, I just couldn’t help myself. Please tell me if I’ve been reading the signs wrong and I will back off right now” 

Sirius turned so that he was facing his friend and placed one tentative hand on Remus’ chest “Merlin, you just looked so good when you laughed like that though…” He dipped his head to ghost his nose and lips over Remus’ jawline and down his neck, visibly holding himself back from more.

This was bliss. Remus tipped his head to the side and let Sirius press him up against the passage wall. “Sirius…I…” A gasp escaped when Sirius’ body pushed flush against his. Being pinned between his best friend and the hard surface of the wall was sending him into overdrive, all he could get out was one breathy desperate phrase “Pads, kiss me….please” 

The other boy grinned against Remus’ skin and obliged (and, oh boy, did he oblige). Lips ran their way up Remus’ neck and kissed and nipped a trail towards his mouth where they paused. Hot breath was mingling between them as Sirius teased for a second, backing off so they were almost touching but not quite, hands against the wall either side of Remus’s head. Remus let out an involuntary whine of anticipation when Sirius ran his hands down over his sides all the way to grasp his hips. Pulling Remus once again flush against him while pressing back into the wall in one swift motion. Sirius connected their lips in a long searing kiss that made Remus’ knees buckle. He grasped hold of the front of Sirius jumper and moved his lips back against the other boy’s. Everything in Remus’ body was on fire, every wandering pad of Sirius’ fingers set his skin alight, electrifying every nerve ending in his body when they searched for skin beneath his t-shirt. One hand roamed up and down Remus’ back before falling further to grasp at his backside, grinding their hips together in the process. Sirius grinned against Remus’ lips when Remus released a pent-up moan. 

Moving his ministrations away from his lips and down the werewolf’s neck, Sirius murmured against his skin “Merlin, you are so beautiful Remus.”

Smiling at this and winding his arms around Sirius’ neck Remus replied “I’m still trying to convince myself this isn’t a dream…”

“Not a dream, definitely not a dream, or at least if I wake up now I’ll make sure it becomes real life” Sirius replies with a smile, hands still roaming against Remus’ skin, occasionally dipping his fingers under Remus’ waistband, causing a sharp intake of breath. 

“We should probably head back, eh Pads?” Remus closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall and taking in every circle of Sirius’ thumbs against his hip bones.

“Mmm yes, definitely soon…but not yet.” Sirius grinned, pressing a soft, warm kiss to Remus’ lips “No, definitely not yet.”

All Remus could do was smile at the boy in front of him and reply “No you’re right I think we have some…things to clear up before we go back” connecting their lips once more and flipping them round so that Sirius was now back to the wall and beaming like Christmas had just come early.

“Oh yes, I definitely need to know where this goes…”

Who’s to say if anyone noticed when the boys returned to the common room half an hour later looking thoroughly disheveled with kiss-swollen lips but it was definitely suspicious when James seemed suddenly able to find his way through the throngs of people just to sling his arms over his two friends’ shoulders, throw them his most wicked grin and ask; “Having a good time boys?”


End file.
